The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus and method, a data reproducing apparatus and method, a data recording/reproducing apparatus and method, and a transmission medium, and more particularly to those where AV digital stream data and random access data, such as text data other than AV digital stream data, are recorded and reproduced by mutually different methods so that both data can be handled efficiently.
As observed in the technological history of hard disk drives (HDD) developed as peripherals of personal computers (PC), technical improvements have been achieved heretofore in realizing faster random access to discrete text data with high reliability.
With the recent progress in multimedia and so forth, there are demanded further improved HDD and host system which can constitute an AV HDD system at low cost for freely processing, on a disk, AV (audio visual) digital stream data such as DV (digital video) (transfer rate 29 Mbps) or MPEG2 (Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 2) (transfer rate 15 Mbps), and random access data other than such AV digital stream data.
However, in the related art HDD and host system, it is necessary, for enhancing the reliability of text type random access data, to write the data in a replacement sector which is a spare sector used when the relevant sector is defective, and also to execute retry (of instruction), servo compensation, temperature compensation and so forth. Consequently, in satisfying the requirements of both reliability and real-time continuity of the data being transmitted, there arise some problems such as the necessity of enhancing the fundamental performance of the HDD and a resultant high cost.
Intended enhancements of the above fundamental performance include, for example, increase of the capacity of a buffer memory, raise of the transfer rate attained by increasing the rotation speed, improvement of the performance of a channel coding LSI, a motor and so forth to shorten the rotation wait time, functional improvement of a servo circuit to shorten the seek time, and improvements of a head and disk media for realizing higher linear density recording.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to constitute a low-cost AV HDD system which is capable of freely processing, on a disk, both AV digital stream data and random access data other than such AV digital stream data.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a data recording apparatus comprising an identifying means for identifying first data and second data; and a recording means for recording the first data by a first method in a recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method in the recording medium.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a data recording method comprising the steps of identifying first data and second data; and recording the first data by a first method in a recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method in the recording medium.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a data reproducing apparatus comprising an identifying means for identifying first data and second data; and a reproducing means for reproducing the first data by a first method from a recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a data reproducing method comprising the steps of identifying first data and second data; and reproducing the first data by a first method from a recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a data recording/reproducing apparatus comprising an identifying means for identifying first data and second data; a recording means for recording the first data by a first method in a recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method from the recording medium; and a reproducing means for reproducing the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a data recording/reproducing method comprising the steps of identifying first data and second data; recording the first data by a first method in a recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method in the recording medium; and reproducing the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
And according to a seventh aspect of the invention, there is provided a transmission medium adapted for transmitting a computer program which has functions of identifying first data and second data; recording the first data by a first method in a recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method in the recording medium; and reproducing the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
In the data recording apparatus of the first aspect, the identifying means identifies first data and second data, and the recording means records the first data by a first method in the recording medium, while records the second data by a second method in the recording medium.
In the data recording method of the second aspect, first data and second data are identified, and the first data are recorded by a first method in the recording medium, while the second data are recorded by a second method in the recording medium.
In the data reproducing apparatus of the third aspect, the identifying means identifies first data and second data, and the reproducing means reproduces the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproduces the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
In the data reproducing method of the fourth aspect, first data and second data are identified, and the first data are reproduced by a first method from the recording medium, while the second data are reproduced by a second method from the recording medium.
In the data recording/reproducing apparatus of the fifth aspect, the identifying means identifies first data and second data; then the recording means records the first data by a first method in the recording medium, while records the second data by a second method in the recording medium; and the reproducing means reproduces the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproduces the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
In the data recording/reproducing method of the sixth aspect, first data and second data are identified; then the first data are recorded by a first method in the recording medium, while the second data are recorded by a second method in the recording medium; and the first data are reproduced by a first method from the recording medium, while the second data are reproduced by a second method from the recording medium.
And in the transmission medium of the seventh aspect, there is transmitted a computer program having functions of identifying first data and second data; recording the first data by a first method in the recording medium, while recording the second data by a second method in the recording medium; and reproducing the first data by a first method from the recording medium, while reproducing the second data by a second method from the recording medium.
Thus, in the present invention, the data can be recorded and reproduced efficiently by the relevant method conforming with the kind of the data.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description which will be given with reference to the illustrative accompanying drawings.